The Surface Life of Frisk
by UndyingFanfictions
Summary: Ships - Undyne x Frisk (One-sided) - Undyne x Papyrus (One-sided) - Slight Sans x Dr. Alphys - Slight Frisk x Dr. Alphys - Medium-amount of Undyne x Alphys Gaster and Frisk work together. He is in the void. Frisk is able to access him. Asriel and Chara are alive.
1. Bullies

The sun hurt Frisk's eyes once they walked outside. Despite Toriel insisting that she would pick them up from school, Frisk walked home alone on the sidewalk. They wanted to have a bit more independence, now that they were in middle school. They looked down at the cracks in the sidewalk, and jumped over them, just like when they were younger.

They looked at the color-changing leaves as they walked. The sky was blue and the sun was making it hard to see all of the scenery the Surface had to offer. Frisk halted when they heard a sound coming from in the trees. They thought it was a wild animal of some other creature, so they went to check it out. Sans had told them to be home by three o' clock or "'Tori' is going to kill me."

Frisk knew it would only take a second, so they left their light blue tote bag filled with books on the edge of the sidewalk and ran into the trees, hoping to find the animal.

They stopped once they could hardly see the cement of the walkway. They kneeled in front of a bush and looked inside. There was nothing there. Frisk went to stand up and look somewhere else, but before they could, they felt a large, cold hand on their back.

"What's a little freak like you doing out here?" Frisk heard a teenage masculine voice from behind them.

They attempted to nudge the hand off their back by shrugging their left shoulder, but to no avail.

"We are not going to go away. You did terrible things to us. Bringing those things up there, acting like they belong here, or something." Frisk knew these must be racist children who were brought up by racist parents. Without thinking Frisk grumbled,

"At least they make better company than you racist bullies." They stopped and reflected on what they just said.

They were thinking about what they had just done. They stood up to their bullies. They were feeling so happy! One thing they did not like, though, was how eerily silent it was. Birds chirped in the distance and crickets could be heard in multiple directions. Now with the hand off of them, they turned to face the three bullies. Suddenly, Frisk saw an arm swing at them.

A white balled-up fist hit under their right eye, knocking them over. They quickly got up on their feet and ran to the sidewalk. The first thing they noticed is their books spilled out of their bag and several papers were ripped.

Frisk scrambled to pick them up and shove them quickly into their bag. They grabbed their bag by the handle and ran. While they ran, they swung the bag over their shoulder and zippered it closed. While sprinting on the sidewalk, Frisk looked back and saw the three bullies chasing after them.

They sprinted quicker and started to hyperventilate. They started jumping while sprinting, making their bag accidentally hit them in the face. Two white brown-haired bullies were directly behind her. Frisk sprinted out of their reach. Looking ahead, they saw their house across the street. They took a sharp right turn to their house, trying to catch the bullies off-guard.

The two boys in front of the blonde male noticed, and pointed right. They all slowed down for the turn. They gained speed and caught up to Frisk. They ran to the other end of the road, almost of breath. They were in the driveway, meanwhile the bullies were in the middle of the road, waiting for a black car to drive so they could cross.

They ran to the tan house with a grey roof. They jogged down the white-graveled sidewalk. The bullies just finished crossing the street. Frisk raced up the two brown, concrete steps. They rapidly rang the yellow doorbell. The door opened slowly.

"Hello, Frisk! I was going to get worried-" Toriel started. They pushed Toriel with their left arm, turned right, and collapsed into the first room they saw. Toriel walked into the light yellow living room. She sat in a brown recliner with an orange blanket draped over the top part.

"My child! What was your reason for pushing me?" Toriel didn't sound angry, only sad. Everyone looked at Frisk.

"These racist bullies at my school are trying to kill me!"

Undyne and Sans looked at each other at the same time, and summoned magic of their choice. Even though Papyrus didn't have a face, Frisk could see he was slightly angry, which is not like Papyrus. Dr. Alphys looked up from her cellphone and stared at Frisk. Asgore looked up from his book in shock and slight disappointment.

Three teenagers bust into the living room.

"Hey! Monster Freak! Are you ready to die?" The blonde, blue-eyed male shouted.

"Bryan. There are people here other than it." A dark-haired, dark-eyed male whispered to 'Bryan'. He looked around and screamed. Bryan and the others dashed for the door, only to stop when it closed and locked itself. A cyan spear blocked the door. Bryan looked back into the living room, only to notice that only Frisk, Undyne, and Sans were still in the room.

"Just where the HELL do you think you're going?"

Undyne had a spear in her right hand, and was standing next to Sans.

"We were just going home. We were just playing." Bryan stated as calmly as he could. Behind them both was Frisk.

"That's not true. They tried to beat me up in the woods." Frisk shouted.

Undyne sprinted in front of the boys and swung her spear at them. They attempted to run into the kitchen in the back, but Sans blocked that with his bones.

While they were looking at Sans, Undyne threw eight spears at them, not missing a single child.

When the spears hit them, they all let out screams and fell to the ground with gaping open wounds heavily bleeding. They all started to cry. Sans and Undyne laughed. They both started to walk over to the children. They made their weapons disappear.

"We're only healing you because I don't want to get into any legal crap." Undyne placed her hands around each bully's wound one at a time.

She dusted them off and yanked on their arms to make them stand up. They all got to their feet and looked at the white carpet.

"What are your names?" Undyne shouted at the boys, making them shake. The brown-haired, brown-eyed boy with freckles answered first. "Tom."

He dusted off his black football T-shirt. A black-haired boy with lighter brown eyes and no freckles answered next.

"My name is Andrew." Andrew looked at Bryan, who was staring at the carpet, still. He looked at the two adults staring at him. "My name is Bryan!" He exclaimed with excitement. Maybe too much excitement. Sans stepped closer to him and Undyne gave him a glare. "Now. Get out."

Upon hearing this, the teenagers bolted onto their feet and ran out of the house, and shut the door behind them.

"Alright. It's over. You can come down, now." Sans yelled. He leaned against the wall and turned to face Frisk.

"Welp. That was tiring. I'm going in my room. See you, kiddo." Sans was only able to walk up the first step before Frisk ran and hugged him from behind.

His hoodie was warm.

"Aw, kid. Thanks." Sans looked at them. They smiled at Sans. He turned and walked up the rest of the stairs. Frisk heard a door close upstairs. Not long after, quickly-paced footsteps came down the stairs.

"Oh, my child! Are you okay?" Toriel paused and sat on the brown couch. "You also have a black eye!" The others were in a line coming down the stairs. Papyrus addressed Frisk first, while the others sat down at opposite ends of each other.

"Frisk! Are you alright? Worry not! I, the Great Papyrus will make you my world-famous spaghetti!

Papyrus dashed off to the kitchen. Pots clashed and crashed on the floor. Everyone also heard Papyrus grumbling. Asgore was next.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" He smiled and gave Frisk a bear hug. He sat down and grinned at the child.

"Are the bratty humans gone?" Flowey grumbled from the windowsill. Toriel nodded at Flowey and gave him a patient smile. He couldn't help but genuinely smile back at Toriel. She giggled a bit.

"T-That black e-eye looks bad. H-How about we treat it?"

Alphys asked Frisk. They nodded at her.

She stood up and led Frisk to the back of the house where the back exit is. In the side wall, there is a cloud-white door with a golden knob. Alphys led Frisk inside and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, the laboratory was split into two parts.

The left side had a thick, black shelf that had substances on top of it. On the shelf beneath it, there were several screwdrivers, wrenches and other tools. On a white marble counter lined against the wall, there were medicines in bottles, jars, and cans of different variations.

The right had a little table, a dentist chair, a black bench lined up the the right wall, and more medicines. There was a shiny, white sink with different kinds of soap.

"H-Here. This way." Alphys lead Frisk to the right side. The child sat in the dentist chair. They heard Alphys finding creams from the other side of the room.

"Here." She sat on a chair at her table and applied it to Frisk's eye. She took a large bandage and applied it to Frisk's cheek.

"There. A-All good?"

Alphys was putting away her supplies. Frisk got up and walked to Alphys. They sat in her lap while hugging her. The human child was still tired from all of that running and wanted to rest. The scientist got flustered and hugged Frisk back.

"Alright. You can stay here for a while."


	2. Dinner

Frisk got off of Alphys' lap and went upstairs to greet the others. Frisk walked into the living room, only to see spaghetti on the table.

"I, the Great Papyrus made you some spaghetti so you can feel better!" Papyrus sat up off the couch and handed them the spaghetti. They grabbed the plate and put the fork with the spaghetti in their mouth. It tasted indescribable. They looked at Papyrus.

"So? How was it?" Frisk nodded slowly and glanced at Flowey.

"Papyrus, how about you make more puzzles?" Papyrus looked at Flowey."Great idea!" Papyrus jogged to the back of the house. Frisk heard the door close and someone yelling. They ran to the kitchen and spit the inedible spaghetti into the white sink. They ran the water and watched the spaghetti go into the sink. They gagged.

"Well, I think I should make some actual dinner." Toriel took the plate and placed in the trash can. She walked in the kitchen and started open cabinets. She hummed and got out spoons. Frisk stared at Toriel for a few minutes, still thinking about the bullies.

"W-Well, I-I think I should g-go back to the lab." Alphys scurried off into her lab. Flowey shook out of his pot and crawled upstairs. Asgore looked around the room, realizing he was the only one here besides Undyne and Frisk. He looked at his ex-wife and got uncomfortable.

"I-I guess I should water the flowers." Asgore walked out the front door and closed it behind him. Frisk heard soft humming. They curled up on the couch and leaned their head against the head-rest. The humming of Asgore outside almost put the child to sleep.

"Hey, you okay?" Undyne's voice snapped them out of their thoughts. Frisk nodded. Undyne scooted closer.

"Come on, they're gone, and your eye is going to heal." Frisk nodded.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Frisk shook their head vigorously and looked at Undyne.

"Do you want me to walk you home from school, from now on?" Frisk nodded and stood up.

"Alright." Undyne looked at the child. They hugged Undyne around the waist and cried. Undyne patted their back.

"It's okay, kid. Hey. I think Toriel is almost finished making dinner. Let's see what she's making." Undyne walked with Frisk into the tan-coloured kitchen. The grey pot was sizzling and had water in it.

"What are you making, Toriel?" Undyne yelled at Toriel from across the room. She turned around while still having one gloved hand on the handle of the pot.

"I am making stew. It is almost done, you two." She turned back to the pot, which was almost overflowing with boiling water. Undyne and Frisk went back to the living room. Frisk sat on Undyne's lap.

"You want to do something, punk?" Undyne sighed and ran her fingers through Frisk's hair. Frisk shook their head and shoved it into her chest.

"I'm not a fan of cuddling, but okay." They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Toriel ran into the living room.

"Undyne and Frisk, could you tell everybody that dinner is ready?" Toriel asked the two. Undyne nodded and dragged Frisk with her outside to where Asgore was.

"Howdy, Undyne and Frisk! I am almost done watering these flowers." He pointed to multiple coloured flowers in a bush.

"Are Asriel and Chara home?" Frisk looked at Asgore and sighed. They looked at the flowers Asgore was watering.

"No, they're still at their extracurricular activities."

Undyne and Frisk walked inside to tell Dr. Alphys in her lab, and Flowey, who was upstairs sleeping in Frisk's room. Asgore walked inside with Asriel and Chara. Undyne and Frisk walked down and greeted everybody. They told Asriel and Chara about what happened earlier. Sans stumbled down the stairs and almost tripped a few times. He landed face-first on the wood floor.

"Sans! Get up, you lazy-bones!" Sans turned onto his back and pulled on the railing. He walked into the kitchen to get his food. Everyone was chattering about their jobs and life. Frisk and Chara brought their food through the living room and upstairs to their room. It was medium-sized. The walls were lime green. The floor was light-coloured brown wood. Two beds were pushed into the back corners facing each other. The wood was white and the bedspread was purple. Two pillows were on each. In the middle, there was a small white dresser and a blue lamp on top of it. A blue and purple rug was in the middle of the room. There was a white ceiling fan above the rug. There were two white closets on the left side of the room next to each other. Frisk sat on the left bed, while Chara sat on the right.

"Why didn't you just beat those kids up?" Chara asked. Frisk glanced and gave them a dirty look. They rolled their eyes. Chara focused on their mashed potatoes. They mixed their corn and mashed potatoes together and ate in silence. Frisk finally spoke up.

"I only hurt people who deserve it."

"Who deserves to be hurt?"

"My adopted parents." It fell deathly silent. Chara decided it would be best not to ask about them. They brought their plate downstairs to the sink and returned in the room. Frisk shortly followed after.


End file.
